No Longer Believes
by music-is-lifeeeee
Summary: Sophie's grown up and has changed. She's no longer that happy go lucky little girl, she doesn't believe in the gaurdians no longer. Can Jack frost and Jamie make her believe once again?


**Sophie's Point Of View  
_**

_"When you feel my heat look into my eyes It's where my demons hid, it's were my demons hide Don't get to close it's dark inside it's were my demons hide, it's where my demons hide!" _The lyrics to Demon's By Imagine Dragons belted out of computer's speaker as doodled on my homework I supposed to be doing but got distracted. Which wasn't unusual, I had such a low attention rate. The littlest thing can get me distracted.I was done with my little doodle which wasn't much, just a little sun in the top right corner of the page and a small 3-d house. I groaned and decided I was done doing my home work I did the majority of it anyway did it matter. Mr. Harris never checked it anyway, just asked if you did it. I slammed my math book shut and put it away with my other things in my book bag.

A knock came at my door a minute later, I groaned and rolled my eyes not wanting to socialize with anybody. I had a long day, and didn't need to hear bagging to do something from mom. I got up from my bed and walked over to my door, unlocked it and opened it. Just before the person was about to knock on the door again.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to play out in the snow with Jack and I?" He asked.

"Who in the hell is Jack?" I replied confused, I don't remember knowing a Jack in my entire life.

"So do you want to play in the snow?" Jamie asked again totally avoiding my question.

"Jamie, you are twenty years old, in college and still play in the snow like you nine years old. Grow the fuck up and go to a party or something." With that I slammed the door shut and locked it. I know it sounded harsh but the boy had to hear it from somebody.

* * *

**Jamie's Point Of View  
_'**

I was in my bedroom home from college for winter break and hanging out with jack.

"What's that noise?" Jack asked out of no where.

"That's coming from Sophie's room. " I replied instantly. "I haven't seen the little ankle biter in a few years how is she?"

A frown came upon my face, knowing exactly how the poor girl is. "She's had better days Man." Jack nodded but I knew he didn't fully understand what I meant by that.

"Remember how I told you my dad skipped out on us a few years back?" I asked and Jack replied with a 'yes'

"Well Sophie took it really hard, she was close to him and well..." I trailed off.

"Well what?" Jack asked frantically eager to know more.

"She's changed." Was all I said not knowing how else to put it so I just said it so bluntly.

"Changed, what do you mean changed?"

I sighed and got up from my chair and opened the door motioning him to follow me. As I got closer to Sophie's room the music got louder and louder. Once I was right in front of the door I knocked a few good times. It took a while but once I was going to knock another time the door opened fast and there was My baby sister Sophie. Although she wasn't such a baby anymore.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

I took a deep breath then began talking. "I wanted to know if you wanted to play in the snow with Jack and I."

"Who in the hell is jack?" Well that had to hurt jack I could see in the corner of my eye where he stood his eyes showed pain. Poor guy.

I decided to not answer her question and just ask mine once again.

"So do you want to play in the snow?"

Once the words where finished coming out my mouth Sophie looked more annoyed then ever.

"Jamie, you are twenty years old, in college and still play in the snow like you nine years old. Grow the fuck up and go to a party or something." With that she slammed the door. That hurt a little bit, I turned my head to Jack Frost himself and he seemed shocked.

"Um, wow." All I did was nod.

* * *

**Jack Frost's Point Of View  
_**

It was late at night, and Jamie was sound asleep. So I was at the pond. The pond where I died. Just thinking of the event that occurred today. Sophie changed so much, she was no longer the cute little ankle biter Bunnymund grown so attached to. She was growing into a woman and damn it she was beautiful. when I saw her I thought she was a whole different person. For one, she didn't look like anything I thought she would. She had blue at the ends of her hair, a noise ring and dark makeup. I guess when Jamie was telling me how she changed he wasn't lyeing.

_"Who the hell is jack?" _Her angelic voice rang in my ears and it stuck. Especially that one sentence. She didn't remember me at all. Not one bit. One of my first believers was gone and it was just a matter of time before Jamie and all of the other kids forgot about me as well.


End file.
